Immortal
Immortality. We always wonder how it is to possess it. How it feels to never die, to be a true god. The gift to live eternally and plentifully. The curse to watch all you love die around you. I know both of these feelings. For I am immortal. I've known these feelings of empowerment, and the despair of being trapped in a world made purely of sadness and pain. But I'm not the first of my kind. The first of me was created a long time ago in the past. He was a pure soul, living on an empty Earth, creating vibrant forest, flowing rivers, tall mountains and life to inhabit his creation. But he was no divine being. Merely an artist, painting a portrait in the universe. But he lived among the Gods. He was their child. And all was peaceful...at least, for that time. As the artist aged, so did the Gods. At that time, the Gods weren't entirely immortal. Each God has a cycle. When decades pass, eventually these Gods must die in order to be replaced by newer Gods. And the universe continues. But something peculiar happened. The Gods died early. The artist was devastated. He had just been reduced to the only divine in the universe. A giant, thriving, endless universe placed on his shoulders. He couldn't handle the weight all on his own. After years of managing everything by himself, he decided he had enough, and painted new Gods. Five children, made to accompany him with his ruling. He cared greatly for his children. He was their father. But he cared mostly for one certain child, as that child was special. The child had a part of the artist's soul. His creative desires, his kindness to all living beings and his leadership skills. The artist was certain that, when he was dead and gone, this child could take his place. He didn't know it at the time, but his child also had no immortality cycle. His immortality was permanent. And this would help that child later on. That child was me. Father was very loving to me and the others, but he still couldn't let go of those years he ruled on his own. It was hard, being on his own, his entire family dead so suddenly. No one knew, but it had left an invisible scar on his mind. And as time went on, that scar would break him. Father snapped one day. He had forgotten the pain of being a lone ruler. All he remembered now was the power. The strength. The free will to do whatever he pleased... he wanted it again. And his children were getting in the way of this power. I was hiding when Father slaughtered my four siblings. I heard their cries, I heard Father's laughing and coughing, I heard their bodies drop to the floor, and then all was silent. I inched out of my hiding place, to find the gruesome sight. All my brothers and sisters, lifeless and mangled, blood flowing across the ground and disembodied limbs scattered everywhere. Father was a madman. After he murdered his children, Father went to his planet. His beautiful, vibrant planet. And he twisted it. Deadly spikes grew out of the ground, floating blocks were scattered this way and that, giant craters, undead monsters, he turned his planet into a death trap. A gauntlet almost. And now this psychotic man who was once my father, ruled the galaxy. And I needed to stop him. Now I am here. I reside on his planet. I continuously run his gauntlet, but all his traps stand in my way. Everything on his planet is hostile and deadly. Many times, I've been brutally impaled by his spikes, crushed by his walls, burned by his fires, but I must stop him. I can't let this go on. I... I must take control from him. B-but then what should I do with it? Just throw it away? Throw away all that power, all that control, all that...freedom? I am better than him. His soul is inside me, but I know better than he does. I can be a better ruler... I can be a ruler... I still wanna defeat him, but now I know my true goal! I wanna be a God! I wanna be in control! I wanna be... I wanna be the Guy. - ACleverUsernameCategory:Video GamesCategory:CreepypastaCategory:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Original Story